


Something Good

by Aneira_Wen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Happy Ending, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Wen/pseuds/Aneira_Wen
Summary: A Dwarf King with two young nephews, what's so fearsome about that?Bilbo's not quite sure how she ended up so far away from home, to be honest. Only that when Gandalf had told her about the two young orphan princes, the meddling wizard had somehow taken advantage of her sympathy for them and persuaded her to travel to the newly-reclaimed kingdom of Erebor to act as their governess. She feels rather out of place in the vast mountain, yet is strangely drawn to Erebor and the dwarves who live there. Although the King is certainly imposing and does not seem to approve of her, she quickly becomes attached to her two charges and can't imagine why they've cycled through so many nannies and tutors before her. She becomes determined to do right by them and show them the love they so greatly need.Or: a self-indulgent Sound of Music AU, because I'm a sucker for female Bilbo and old romantic musicals.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sure I've read every fem!Bilbo fic on here so I thought it was about time to write my own. I'll start with a disclaimer - this is a very AU fic (obviously!) and I've taken a lot of liberties with ages and canon details. This is my first fic, and whilst I have an ending quite firmly in mind I'm still working out as I write how I'm going to get from A to B, so any suggestions, requests or ideas will be welcomed! Of course, any feedback at all is always greatly welcomed, so come and have a chat in the comments! 
> 
> Happy reading:)

“An adventure!” Bilbo repeated, blinking wide-eyed in bemusement at her grandfather Took.

“Yes dear, an adventure,” he confirmed. The Thain leaned back in his armchair and took a leisurely puff of his pipe. He smiled serenely, and Bilbo knew he was sincere despite the ever-present twinkle in his eye that always seemed to belie some mischief, or a joke being played at your expense. On the other side of his grand wooden desk, cluttered with parchment and books and portraits of his family, his granddaughter gaped at him as she tried and failed to find the words she was looking for. This is what he invited her here for? He waited patiently and with growing amusement at her floundering. 

After several moments and a few failed attempts to speak, only to promptly close her mouth again in her bewilderment, she settled on, “But what will people think of me?” 

Admittedly, this was not an illegitimate concern for a Hobbit who has just been encouraged to leave the Shire to have. In fact, it was rather sensible as adventures - even travelling itself! - were distinctively un-Hobbitish by nature, and it was sure to cause a scandal if the very idea was discussed in most Hobbits’ company. Bilbo, however, was not like most Hobbits, and the old Took said as much as he scoffed around the pipe in his mouth at her concern. 

“Nonsense!” He waved the pipe around rather wildly at this exclamation. “Why should you suddenly care about that? Your mother took you as far as Rivendell as a faunt! Besides, you are a Took through and through, my girl. There’s no use denying that, try as you might to act as a Baggins. People will think you strange enough just for that.”

“I am a Baggins, grandfather. I can hardly pose as one!” She argued with exasperation. Really, she had no idea what had come over the man. Even the Tooks couldn’t argue she was doing her best to live an acceptably respectful life as it was, despite her quirks, and she couldn’t understand why her grandfather would want her to change that. Indeed, it wasn’t for lack of trying that she didn’t fit in with the hobbits in the Shire, but just her seemingly inherent strangeness that made her stick out like a sore thumb at times. Did he actually want her whispered about in the market even more than she already was? It was bad enough that her interest in learning about other lands and eagerness to meet outsiders – let alone her independence, her inability to hold her tongue, and willingness to disturb the peace by challenging anyone who would take the bait in fiery debates - drew gossip and titters without going and subjecting herself to more ruinous rumours for the sake of satisfying her curiosity. 

“Baggins may be your name, but you are your mother’s daughter. You’re not suited to this quietness you’ve settled yourself in.”

His tone was not unkind, but his words unsettled Bilbo. She worried her lip and dropped her gaze to her hands resting in her lap as she considered them. It wasn’t by choice that she’d shirked all hopes of travelling and running wild as she had as a faunt, but by necessity. She hadn’t had the opportunity to stray further from Bag End than to Bree since her mother had passed, and even that had raised a few eyebrows, though she’d been able to justify the trip by purchasing various necessities. 

When her father had passed suddenly and unexpectedly nine years ago, her mother had lost all adventurous spirit she’d once had. If anyone had doubted whether Bilbo’s parents were a well-suited match before his death, they’d at the very least not doubted the sincerity of their love after it. Belladonna had become a shell of her former self. Where she was once a wild, willful woman who was more than happy to withstand the gossip around her if it meant she could blaze her own path, Bilbo’s mother had faded in body and spirit, able only to go through the motions. In fact, Bilbo suspected that if it weren’t for her mother’s love for her only daughter, she might’ve passed from a broken heart much earlier than her eventual death the year before. As it was, her mother’s desperation to not leave her alone had her clinging on as long as she did. Bilbo was certainly not surprised at her second parent’s passing, and all agreed that whilst it was just as tragic as Bungo’s untimely departure, it seemed only natural that Belladonna Baggins end her suffering and follow her husband into death. 

As for Bilbo, it was not actually her mother’s passing itself that had forced her into the stillness she now spent her days in, but the earlier departure of her father. Though she had loved them both dearly, and had never had any doubt that they treasured her equally as well, it seemed to her sometimes that her parents were as different as chalk and cheese. It was why they appeared so strange a couple to those who did not understand them. But their differences made them no less in love with the other, and when they had started a family it was their differences that made them work together so well. Bungo had been a steadying presence in their family to balance out her mother’s flighty, excitable nature. And Belladonna had injected levity and light into a home that was in danger of becoming far too serious for any of their liking. 

Bilbo, naturally, was made of a wonderful mixture of both her parents’ traits. Like her mother, she was often prone to excitement, silliness and a generous helping of a flair for dramatics. As soon as she could toddle around, she had been racing around the Shire in pursuit of anything that had caught her fancy - be it butterflies, new friends, or often even a fiction of her imagination - and her mother had been more than happy to give chase. With her father, Bilbo had learned to appreciate moments of peacefulness and concentration, and it was his diligence to her studies that sparked a love for literature, history and music, and a desperate hunger for knowledge that had never faded. She had received an education that went beyond what most male hobbits her age had been given, let alone the girls, and though she was grateful for her ability to deal with figures and the likes now that she was managing her own finances, it was yet another reason for her to be considered queer by the others. Too smart for her own good, was what she had been told countless times throughout her youth, though never by her parents who had taken pride in her proclivity for learning.

Yet with the solid, steadying presence of her father suddenly missing, it had fallen on Bilbo’s shoulders to hold herself and her mother up. Belladonna had never enjoyed dealing with practicalities and serious matters at the best of times, but her grief left her unable to do so even if she had wished to support her daughter. Young as she was, Bilbo had known that their ability to maintain their home, the Smial that her father had so lovingly crafted for her mother, depended on their ability to manage all their responsibilities. It was necessity then that made her drop all childish fancies and grow up far too fast to take care of her mother and manage their household. 

In a way, this was her saving grace, as when her mother had passed only a month away from Bilbo’s majority, she had been allowed to remain in her home rather than be forced to give it up and live with under a guardian’s care until she was deemed appropriately aged to live independently, or else married. The Thain himself had argued her case, pointing out that she had essentially been living independently for the better part of the past decade and managing herself just fine. Though there were still some concerns voiced regarding the impropriety of a young woman living unchaperoned and quite alone, it was settled that Bilbo had suffered enough already and should not be forced out of her childhood home as well. For this she was forever grateful, lonely as Bag End was now that it was no longer filled with her mother’s frequent delighted laughter at her father’s wry humour, or the sweet, heady scent only produced by her father’s pipeweed wafting in the kitchen as her mother pulled fresh baked bread and cakes out of the oven. Still, she counted herself lucky that despite its shortness, her childhood had been so filled with love and comfort and happiness, and for the privilege of her father’s skill at managing their finances and investments which meant even now she never went without much.

“I am not mother, grandfather,” she finally said quietly. No, she was not so brave as to uproot herself, now that she was too used to her routine and her solitude. Besides, Bilbo would never critique her mother for her wildness, but she had freedom that was not afforded to her daughter. While Belladonna had her parents, and then Bungo to rely on and to maintain a home for her to return to whenever she had wanted to travel, Bilbo could only depend on herself to keep Bag End and all its land running smoothly – and she could not do that if she was not actually there. She lifted her gaze from her lap and said more firmly, “I have to be sensible now.”

The Thain raised an eyebrow at this, clearly unsatisfied with her reasoning. He said nothing, still puffing at his pipe. Though he did not voice it, his unfaltering gaze was a silent challenge. Bilbo met it steadily, refusing to cow as both their Took stubbornness battled against the other’s. Eventually, though she was loath to admit defeat, Bilbo grew exasperated and rolled her eyes at her indomitable grandfather.

Well, she supposed she would have to humour him if she was to move the conversation along in time for tea, and she had so been looking forward to her grandmother Adamanta’s freshly-baked scones since she’d sniffed them out upon arriving at the great smials. “And even if I could, where would I possibly go? I’ve no reason to go anywhere in particular, and certainly no one to visit.”

“My girl!” he cried. “I’ve already told you! You must visit your friends in Rivendell!”

Surprised, she let out a breathy laugh. “My friends! It’s been two decades since mother allowed me to accompany her there. I hardly expect any of the elves would remember me, let alone welcome a visit. I’m not sure I myself even remember that visit clearly.” She waved a hand dismissively. 

That was a lie. Her visit to Rivendell had been nothing less than thrilling, and she was not likely to forget the most exciting few months of her life so far. She had been amazed at her mother’s friendship with the elves, and they had embraced Belladonna’s daughter in turn, ever delighted with their wild hobbit guests. Yet she had been but a faunt then and whilst the elves had welcomed them as guests then, she did not dare to assume she’d be equally as welcome now. She was sure that the elves had far more important things to do than play host to a fully-grown hobbit who was improper enough to impose herself on them uninvited.

“Ah, but you forget Bilbo, two decades is a mere blink of an eye for the elves. They will surely remember you as they’d remembered and welcomed your mother over the years. In any case, you certainly do have a purpose in going there.” At this, he uncovered a sealed document from underneath the various other parchments spread out on his desk and held it out to her. “Your mother wanted this delivered to Lord Elrond by hand upon her passing.”

Bilbo gingerly reached for the scroll. “She never mentioned it to me,” she replied, her voice lifting at the end of the remark to betray her confusion. What could her mother possibly have to say to the elven Lord? “What is it for?”

Her grandfather shrugged, unconcerned. “Haven’t the foggiest, but she left it with me years ago. Of course, I expected to be long gone by the time she passed and your uncle Isengrim to be seeing her wish fulfilled, or Yavannah willing whoever is to be Thain after him, but I at least take some comfort in being able to place it in your keeping. It would have pleased her, I think, to see you carry out this duty to her. She was specific about it too. ‘Delivered personally by hand,’ she said, not by messenger or by any outsider.”

“Right, of course she did,” she agreed faintly.

“So! That’s settled then. When will you leave?”

She shook her head absently, still gazing curiously at the scroll in her hand. “I still can’t just up and leave-“

“Bilbo,” he interrupted her gently but firmly. “You’re not happy. I can see that. You never did enjoy sitting still for too long. How long do you think you can go on living in that smial of yours, all confined and alone?”

She’d grown exasperated now. “What choice do I have? I certainly will be alone forever if I make myself appear any more unusual. It will be hard enough to attract any courting offers as it is – aside from those who only want me for Bag End. I want to see mum’s request through, of course I do, but there’s a future to consider too.” Reaching up to her neck to grasp the locket containing miniatures of her parents, she tried to keep her voice even and not let on how miserable she was to admit this.

“Hmm.” Her grandfather regarded her fidgeting as he thought this over. “You need not worry about that Bilbo. That you’re unattached now is exactly why you should go. You have no husband or children to rush home to, and so you can enjoy a leisurely trip and return whenever you are ready. Bag End will still be here when you get back and will be suitably looked after.” 

Seeing she still was not convinced, he leaned forward and ploughed on. “You cannot bury your sense of adventure. You will find it unbearable to never explore again. Here you are presented with a perfect opportunity; you have reason, time and freedom. Surely, you agree it’s better for you to take the chance you have now to satisfy that need, rather than wait in anticipation for another chance that may not come. As for suitors, well, anyone who would have you silenced and lifeless would not be good for you anyway, and I certainly would not give my approval of such a match. Your mother succeeded in finding her other half because of her liveliness, not despite it, and no one had expected Bungo Baggins of all people to fall in love with her! In fact, need I remind you that the same crotchety old gossips you inexplicably feel the need to impress were also scandalised by the match. I quite recall them claiming their pairing would never succeed, and you know how wrong they were in that regard.”

She tightened her hold on the locket and listened to his speech with furrowed brows. Her desire to leap at the chance laid before her warred with her fear of being outcast as consequence. But oh, how badly did she wish to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Had Belladonna been around to offer her opinion, Bilbo had no doubt of what she would say. Forge your own path, sweetling. Neither Belladonna or Bungo would take any pleasure in seeing her change herself for the sake of others. Thinking of her mother’s advice brought a wave of sadness for her lost parents, and she averted her gaze from her grandfather to rapidly blink away the sudden tears.

“You’re quite sure I’ll be welcomed?” 

The Thain smiled, satisfied, and stood to round the desk and ruffle her hair. “Quite sure. The Elves never turned your mother away. And I’m sure those big folk will have room enough for a hobbit to stay,” he winked.

She stood as well and batted his hand away from her curls. “I’ll give it some thought, then,” she acquiesced.

His smile turned indulgent. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll do more than think about it, Bilbo,” he said airily and headed for the door. “Now, come on. Your grandmother will have my head if I make you late for teatime. She’s been cooking since first breakfast.”

The Old Took was right, of course. Begrudging as she was to admit that he had managed to manipulate her, she was already mentally listing the tasks and errands she would need to take care of if she wanted to leave Bag End as she walked home with the scroll in hand that afternoon.

Though she had still not admitted to herself that she would be travelling, the next few days saw her reviewing the plans for the lands and visiting each of her tenants so ensure all was managed correctly. Once she had been assured by all of them, she penned a note to her grandfather to question (out of mere curiosity, of course!) how Bag End would be looked after in her absence. He suggested that she ask one of her relatives – perhaps her cousin Drogo, who was a newlywed and might enjoy the chance for he and his bride to live outside of his family smial for a while – to stay there whilst she was away. 

The speed and enthusiasm with which her cousin replied to her message stating that yes, he and Prim would happily take on the responsibility of her estate for her made Bilbo suspect that her grandfather had sneakily been making arrangements behind her back before she herself had agreed. Still, she could not complain that her plans were falling so neatly into place and it left her with little excuse to not make the trip. 

She mused that the Thain was right. She was already thought strange enough and that was not likely to change anytime soon. Though she was lonely at times, she had resigned herself to always being fairly distant from the rest of the Shire. Her social life, while not completely bereft, was somewhat limited to her own family and she often found herself too preoccupied with her work or else consumed with whatever new interest she found herself reading about that week to maintain many social appointments. The issue of courting and marriage did worry her slightly more – she did so want a family of her own to belong to – but she tried to hold on to her grandfather’s advice and wait for someone who truly wanted her for her. Besides, it was not as though there was anyone she would jump at the chance to marry herself at the moment. All in all, she supposed a trip outside of the Shire would cause a scandal for a short while, but would not be wholly unexpected of her and may not even damage her reputation that much more than its current state.

Well, there was nothing for it then. She supposed she was going on an adventure after all. 

Blast her grandfather, she halfheartedly thought, though she could not suppress the thrill of excitement at the thought, nor the wild grin she unconsciously wore as she began to pack some travel wear.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bilbo is off to Rivendell! She needed some convincing to leave the Shire, but something tells me she won't be returning as quickly as she thinks...


End file.
